Conversaciones entre sueños
by Hanaka.Ayami
Summary: Secuela de Conversaciones


Tardé muchos años, pero a petición de muchas personas he aquí la continuación de Conversaciones , dedicado a todas las personitas que quedaron fascinados con la historia , espero sea de su agrado, si les gustan mis historias y quieren saber mas de mi busquenme en instagram : hanaka_ayami

Para este capitulo les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando Nocturna op 9 No 2 de Chopin

* * *

**Conversaciones entre sueños II**

**Nocturna**

Hermione había dejado atrás todo lo relacionado a Lord Voldermort, y a Tom Riddle, ambas personas eran dos mitades de un solo ser. El primero el representaba el dolor y sufrimiento que habían marcado varias generaciones, el segundo representaba ese amor de ensueño que solo podía encontrarse en la literatura y relacionarlo con el ideal que toda jovencita soñadora tiene. Ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer que estaba manejando las riendas de su vida con el fin de contribuir, con su talento, al mundo que le había brindado todo.

Por su parte Tom Riddle cada vez más lejano de aquel único día, permitió que su alma fuese consumiéndose en la oscuridad, en su senda hacia la inmortalidad y el poder. Cada vez había menos luz en su vida, lo que significaba que aun permanecería un pequeño fragmento que tardaría mucho en desaparecer, aun si él lo ignorara.

Ella estaba cimentando su carrera en el ministerio, aprendiendo de los mejores y aplicando su conocimiento en pro de reconstruir el ministerio, el cual había sido reformado y retorcido por la influencia de Lord Voldemort, ya contaba con 20 años y estaba comprometida con Ron.

Tom a sus 20 años se encontraba manejando un bajo perfil en Borgin&Burkes a la búsqueda de más conocimiento de magia oscura y a la caza de artefactos valiosos.

Habiendo ignorado la conexión que tuvieron y los sentimientos compartidos, habían continuado el rumbo de sus vidas.

El destino es caprichoso, ambos seres de tan increíble habilidad y poder, desconocían que la vida aún les deparaba un par de sorpresas más.

Aunque fueran excelentes controladores de su poder, la magia está en todas partes, en la naturaleza, en objetos y en la misma mente de los seres vivos.

Es bien sabido por los muggles quienes a través de la neurociencia han investigado al cerebro, que el potencial que éste tiene, no es comparado a la capacidad que actualmente utiliza el ser humano, aún existen partes del cerebro que siguen siendo un laberinto sellado que para la propia voluntad del ser le es imposible acceder, habilidades increíbles que pese al desarrollo del cerebro siguen estando fuera del alcance.

En el mundo mágico, existe una enorme cantidad de magia almacenada en el cerebro, de la cual solo un pequeño porcentaje es liberado mucho más que el de un muggle por ello la capacidad de manejar y liberar la magia a voluntad.

Es mediante el sueño que el cerebro se auto repara y es a través del sueño que muchas puertas del cerebro se abren permitiendo liberar algo de ese potencial o magia, por eso muchos muggles logran predecir cosas cuando sueñan y en el caso de los seres mágicos, la magia se libera permitiendo grandes milagros.

Hermione estaba un poco angustiada, su compromiso con Ron cada vez era más real y todos sus seres cercanos de alguna forma la presionaban para desposarlo, la mayoría de sus conocidos se estaban casando, ella aún no se sentía lista, ella deseaba disfrutar su vida como una mujer adulta antes de unir su vida a la de él, pero Ron no la comprendía, él la amaba con locura y deseaba estar con ella el resto de su vida. Habían discutido, ella aun no definía una fecha y Ron no podía evitar reprochar sus argumentos.

Ella suspiró, recordando lo ocurrido en esa tarde, se tumbó en su cama y encendió su radio, comenzó a escuchar una pieza de música clásica que poco a poco la comenzó a relajar y la llevaba al mundo de los sueños

"_Como me gustaría olvidarme de todo por un momento, estar sola o en compañía de alguien que no me hable de matrimonio"-_Fue su pensamiento tratando de desahogar la tensión que sentía al ritmo de la música clásica

Tom había terminado su largo día en la tienda, había hecho impecables negocios como siempre, fortalecido un par de conexiones con magos poderosos sangre pura, cada vez estaba más cerca de sus objetivos. Sin embargo, al tumbarse en su cama, justo antes de conciliar el sueño, sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, que jamás admitiría, ya que aquello seria reconocer que tenía una debilidad y él no podía ser débil. Sobre su lámpara se había posado una polilla causando que su sombra se reflejara, recordándole aquella mariposa.

Suspiró, la última vez que se había permitido pensar en ella, fue cuando abandonó el orfanato, aquella ocasión él había ido a eliminar todo rastro de su existencia allí, el simple hecho de recordarla, lo había hecho recorrer las calles del Londres muggle , era un privilegio que solo se lo permitiría a su yo humano por última vez antes de entregarse por completo a la oscuridad, como un acto de indulgencia al pequeño fragmento de su alma que conservaba el sutil atisbo de bondad e inocencia. En su recorrido, no pudo evitar escuchar una pieza de música clásica, pese a que Tom reniega sus raíces muggle, la música era algo que había disfrutado en sus años de orfanato, apreciando la música clásica como aquello que lo relajaba y le hacía olvidar lo miserable de aquel lugar. Por ello, reconocería las magistrales piezas de música donde fuere, aunque aquel sencillo placer de una mente prodigiosa había quedado atrás al descubrir que era mago.

Tom en su cuarto viendo aquella sombra no pudo evitar recordar aquella melodía en su mente y de nuevo el rostro de aquella joven poco a poco se veía más detallado en su mente. Él no deseaba verla, un paso más hacia sus metas era un paso más lejos de ella, solo por esa vez, en ese breve instante antes de entregarse al sueño, donde se suponía era más vulnerable, se permitió pensar en ella mientras aquella melodía sonaba en su mente, dibujando detalladamente cada una de sus facciones, como si antes de cerrar sus ojos ella hubiese estado en su presencia.

Al abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraba en su modesta habitación, Tom reconoció aquel lugar como aquel que solía ver en sus sueños en sus años infantiles, sabía que estaba soñando, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que desde hacía muchos años había perdido aquella capacidad gracias la magia oscura.

Aquel lugar era un hermoso estudio digno de la aristocracia, con estantes de libros en tres de sus paredes y la cuarta pared llena de ventanas que daban a un hermoso balcón de piedra el cual tenía como fondo un inmenso jardín que a simple vista parecía no tener fin, tenía un imponente escritorio, pero lo que más destacaba era un piano negro de cola en medio de la habitación.

Se acercó, aquel piano llamaba mucho su atención, mucho más que los libros por alguna extraña razón. Tom se sentó siendo indulgente consigo mismo por entregarse a un placer de los muggles, extendió sus manos acariciando las teclas de marfil, de forma natural, como si la música fuera magia que practicase a diario, Tom comenzó a dejar que sus manos interpretaran a la perfección aquella melodía.

Hermione había quedado profundamente dormida en su habitación, pero al poco tiempo aquella melodía que la había adormecido, sonaba nuevamente, cada vez más nítida y diáfana estimulando su oído, causando que abriera lentamente sus ojos.

Estaba de pie, delante de ella había una puerta y detrás de ella, podía escuchar como nacía cada nota musical en ese lugar, había extendido su mano para abrir la puerta, cuando, una increíble emoción y nerviosismo la embargaba, sabía que había algo allí detrás de esa puerta muy importante para ella, pero a la vez tenía miedo que al abrir esa puerta ese algo desapareciera.

Aun sonaba la melodía, Hermione sentía cada nota y el miedo que al finalizar fuera demasiado tarde, así que se arriesgó, al abrir la puerta fue enceguecida por la luz, al permitir que sus ojos se acostumbraran, logro ver un hermoso jardín detrás de las hermosas ventanas. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver el hermoso piano que producía aquella hermosa melodía, como si fuese el mismo Chopin quien lo estuviese interpretando, no podía ver al interprete ya que el teclado estaba al lado opuesto de ella.

Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente rivalizando con la fuerza de las notas, poco a poco fue acercándose al intérprete del piano, su corazón dolía de felicidad, había encontrado algo que había creído perdido.

Tom estaba tan ensimismado tocando, que no notó la presencia al otro lado de la puerta, ni menos cuando ella entraba al estudio, pero su delicado aroma, el cual jamás pensó que percibiría de nuevo, la había delatado, por una milésima de segundo había tocado una nota más pronto de lo que debería. No podía detener su tocar, su corazón, aquel que creía muerto latía nuevamente con fuerza y a medida que se acercaba al final de la pieza musical, se sentía más humano de nuevo, sabía que este sueño no era común.

Faltando unos segundos para terminar la canción, sus ojos se habían encontrado por fin, lentamente Tom terminaba y por las mejillas de Hermione un par de lágrimas descendían, contrastando enormemente con la sutil sonrisa que ella tenía, Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Aunque había terminado de tocar, ellos continuaron admirándose en silencio, habían transcurrido un par de años desde la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, el silencio resaltaba más el latir de sus corazones. Ambos sincronizadamente acortaron la distancia, Tom se había levantado estrepitosamente y Hermione había dado un par de pasos, ambos se entregaron al abrazo del otro, permanecieron abrazados hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo, ambos recordando la calidez del otro, sus sentidos complacidos ya que no había otro ser vivo que lograra causar tan agradables estímulos, sus olfatos inundados por el agradable aroma varonil tan embriagante de Tom y el delicado lleno de flores de Hermione. Su audición, deleitándose con el simple respirar y el latir de sus cuerpos. Su vista, asombrada de ver en el otro lo que les es más querido en el mundo y el tacto sintiendo a más no poder aquella presencia tan deseada. Como buenos amantes del conocimiento, dejaban que sus sentidos absorbieran todo lo que percibían del otro, para atesorarlo en su mente, cada sensación era información importante.

Luego de llenar la soledad que habían sentido durante el tiempo que estuvieron lejos del otro, se miraron a los ojos, eso sí, sin perder el contacto de sus cuerpos, Hermione sujetaba sus hombros y el sujetaba su cintura. No hubo palabras, solo un corto y casto beso, con el expresaron todo lo que sentían, el amor entre ellos seguía intacto, sin hablar se sentaron en el banquillo del piano, Hermione abrazando su cintura y el con su brazo rodeándole sus hombros.

Tom con su mano izquierda alcanzo nuevamente el teclado, pulsando suavemente la primera nota de aquella melodía, Hermione de inmediato toco la siguiente nota con su mano derecha y suavemente sin romper el semi-abrazo jugueteaban completado aquella melodía, de vez en cuando Tom giraba su rostro para besar su frente y Hermione acariciaba su espalda, disfrutaban de aquel tiempo juntos como si hubiesen compartido toda una vida y aquella fuera una tarde más.

No necesitaban palabras, no debían dar explicaciones, estando juntos se sentían realmente completos, la melodía del piano inundaba la habitación, Tom y Hermione sonreían, reían en medio de caricias y sutiles besos.

Al terminar de interpretar aquella melodía, la música clásica aún seguía sonando en sus mentes por el éxtasis de estar allí, Tom se levantaba, como buen caballero, extendió su mano a Hermione y ella lo aceptó gustosa, una nueva pieza comenzaba a sonar, esta vez por obra de la magia de Tom, lentamente comenzaron a danzar, abrazados cariñosamente al ritmo de la melodía.

-"Eres muy hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba"- Tom se atrevió a decir, por fin materializando en palabras lo que sus verdes ojos le decían, ante eso, Hermione sonreía levemente ruborizada, solo Tom podría cautivarla así con un halago sencillo, aunque lo fuera, era sincero, lleno de sus sentimientos.

-"Tu eres muy apuesto, mucho más que antes"- Hermione le respondía, ambos se reían ante la sencillez de sus palabras, ellos siendo tan hábiles en el discurso habían descubierto que aquel encuentro tan sorprendente los había mesmerizado y encantado dejándolos sin palabras.

-"Nuevamente nos encontramos en un sueño"- Tom reconocía, ambos lo sabían, por primera vez no les interesaba descifrar aquel misterio, solo disfrutaban aquella casualidad.

-"Creo que es la única forma de no interferir con nuestros destinos"-Aun danzando Hermione lo abrazaba, disfrutando el sentir su humanidad.

-"En este lugar, es donde mi alma vuelve a ser solo una…"- Tom miraba fijamente a Hermione y ella comprendía que en los sueños, Tom no tenía Horrorcrux y que la magia oscura no tenía efecto sobre él-"…por qué estas junto a mi"- Hermione se sonrojaba, Tom estaba siendo romántico con ella, algo increíble, que solo podía justificarse con los sueños.

-"No sé cuánto durara pero me siento realmente muy afortunada de encontrarte de nuevo"- Hermione susurraba suavemente a su oído, espirando suavemente su aroma, deseando que aquella fantasía perdurara toda una eternidad.

Salieron de aquella habitación a disfrutar del hermoso jardín de ensueño, era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, el dulce aroma de las flores inundaba el lugar, una gentil brisa mecía las ramas, recorrieron el lugar tomados de la mano sin ninguna prisa, se sentaron en el césped bajo el árbol más frondoso de todos, Tom había apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione mientras juntos se turnaban para leer en voz alta un libro para ambos

Cuando Hermione escuchó su varonil voz leer, las palabras que formaban sus labios la llenaban de tranquilidad, el eco de su voz retumbaba en su corazón, podría pasar toda una eternidad escuchándolo, algo sencillo que realizara Tom le provocaba dicha maravillosa en su ser, se sentía plena estando con él. Por su parte Tom sentía lo mismo, cuando escuchaba a Hermione leer, su voluntad le pertenecía a ella, con sus palabras doblegaba su ser y no le importaba nada más, sabía que el poder y dominio que alguna vez obtendría como Lord Voldemort jamás le traería la felicidad que sentía en ese instante.

Habían terminado de leer, ahora juntos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol, Hermione había posado su cabeza sobre su hombro y él la abrazaba mientras, jugueteaban con sus dedos, Tom con los rizos indomables de ella y Hermione con el cuello de su camisa, poco a poco sentían como el sueño invadía sus cuerpos, entendían que era la señal de que aquel hermoso sueño terminaría, suavemente buscaron los labios del otro para despedirse en un beso, no dijeron nada, el entendimiento era mutuo, las despedidas nunca eran fáciles , ellos eran afortunados de haber coincidido nuevamente cuando la lógica les decía que jamás se verían de nuevo, se entregaron al sueño en los brazos del otro, esa era la más maravillosa manera de quedar dormidos.

Hermione despertó, una felicidad invadía su ser, la tristeza que sentía se había desvanecido, los problemas de su cotidianidad de repente le parecían insignificantes, se casaría con Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que aunque fuera todo lo opuesta a ella, se esforzaba en entenderla y de demostrarle todo su amor, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una enorme nostalgia.

Tom por su parte había despertado, jamás se había sentido tan completo en años, era como si se hubiese apoderado del ministerio, como si una magia más grande fuera de su dominio, se sentía de buen humor, pese a encontrarse en la pocilga de Burke, de repente no se le hacía tan nauseabundo la idea de visitar a Hepzibah Smith.

Ambos sabían que ese ánimo renovado provenía de su sueño, tristemente no lograban recordar del todo, solo aquella pieza musical entremezclada con sutiles fragmentos de aromas, sensaciones, pero por más que se esforzaran no podían saber quién era la otra persona que los acompañaba.

Ese era solo el comienzo de muchos sueños que compartirían pese a estar en diferentes épocas


End file.
